The Giant Page of FAQ
Welcome to the great big page of Frequently Asked Questions. It's big, and continues to expand. HOW TO USE THIS PAGE: Use the "find" feature of your browser (CTRL+F) and search for an important word within the question you have. If you still can't find an answer, edit this page, and list your question in the appropriate section, leaving the answer field blank. Somebody will answer your question soon. Most Commonly Asked Questions How do I use all of these files that I'm finding on KC:MM and other hacking sites? Depending of the file, you have to place it in a specific directory of an SD card (i.e: SDcard>private>wii>app>RSBE>pf>Fghter>Pit in order to use a texture or PSA made for Pit), then you can run it with an Ocarina supporting wii backup loader with the respective codes stored and working. What's an Ocarina Supporting Wii Backup Loader and How Do I Use It? One commonly used backup loader is the Homebrew Channel. You can download it here. There are step-by-step instructions on how to install the Homebrew Channel and how to use it on the site. But what codes do I use? To apply many of the texture hacks available on KC:MM, you need to use the File Patch Code. How do I make my own textures, music, etc? Please refer to our How-To's page. Where can I find textures? We suggest you try the following three locations: -The http://kittycorpgallery.wordpress.com/ KittyCorp: MeowMix Gallery -From individual creator's threads in the KittyCorp: MeowMix Forums. -From the main homepage of KittyCorp: MeowMix. Updates happen at least once per day. 'Where can I find custom music made by others?' There is a huge list of converted custom music made by others in Brawl Custom Music Hub. An Example of Filenames and locations for typical Character Hacks? Everything we have pertaining to file locations/names would be on this page. Is there a way I can get BrawlBox to work on a Mac? You can when someone ports the game, along with all its textures, commands, structure, pictures (and all that crap) to a PC. And then they would have to make it work on a Mac. Which no one will do. So, for the moment, no. Wii Console Related Questions Does my Wii need to be hard''modded to use these things? No. Only Softmodded. How do I softmod my Wii? Please refer to our How-To's page. '''What happens when Wii updates to Homebrew channel will it brick as the update disclaimer threatens?' Brawl Hacking Related Questions Where can I acquire BrawlBox? Download it here. A newer version may be available. How do I use Riivolution? The official wiki should explain. How do I install custom Fighter files? All custom files need to go in a spectific directory, and be specifically named. Please refer to our File Placing and Naming Guide. After the files are correctly placed, apply the File Patch Code for changes to take place. Where do I place results, coin launcher, etc. files? Why would you want to change those? There's plenty of plain code-oriented hacks for things such as Have all Trophies, No Knockback, etc. Use those codes to accomplish what you're trying to do instead - it's so much easier. Someone may know where those files are located, but maybe not, and I don't think anyone would feel like looking it up for you. If you really want to find out, go D/L an ISO of Brawl and use a hex editor to go through all the billions of lines of code in the game and look for your records locations. When you find them, you can edit them however you want using the aforementioned editor, then patch it over onto your game, load it into your Wii, and proudly gaze on your fake records. Be my guest. Where do I place Stage music files? Please refer to our File Placing and Naming Guide. How do I install custom Stage files? Please refer to our File Placing and Naming Guide. After the files are correctly placed, apply the File Patch Code for changes to take place. I downloaded Blah-Blah Custom Brawl pack and I put the texture and image file in Fighter-(Name of fighter) files but it will not change. Help!! After placing your correctly named custom files in the correct location, you must apply the File Patch Code for any changes to take place. How do you delete characters, so they don't show up on character select screen? You'll need a code for that. It's called CSS (character selection screen). Where do you put''' texture effect hack files such as the Tabuu slash replacement, in order to get them to work in Brawl.? You must rename the file, "Fit(character name).pac" then it will work. Refer to our File Placing and Naming Guide as to where to put the file. How Do I Change Brawl Portraits? When using BrawlBox, open common5.pac, go to sc_selcharacter_en, then char_bust_tex_lz77. Then you'll see MiscData numbers 0-47. Choose the MiscData corresponding to your character ex. MiscData0 contains portraits for Mario. Then go to textures. Inside you'll see MenSelchrFaceB. files with the character portraits. Right-click on the MenSelchrFaceB. file you want replace and click replace. Make sure the images you use are 128px by 160px (width by height) or else your Wii will freeze. Can I mess up my game by hacking? It is possible, but nearly unheard of, for your actual game to be corrupted by hacking (unless you attempt to modify the game's base structure). However, ALL hacking has a risk of bricking your Wii (usually while installing stuff). If you are using other peoples' tried and tested hacks, then only common sense is needed to not brick your Wii. I've seen people apply textures, meaning costumes over other characters, but I've also seen characters, like Shadow, put into the game as separate characters. How do I do this? To put a hacked "character" as selectable on the character select screen, you'll need CSPs (Character Select Portraits) for the character. After you have correctly made CSPs (it's complicated, refer to this video guide), you need to put them in the appropriate folder for the character whose CSP you want to replace. Are hacked Characters & Stages permanently replaced? No. What happens is the hack files on your SD card are "patched" over the files on your game disc when loading. HOWEVER, no data is written. When you turn off your hacks, the normal disc data will load when you start the game. The files on your game disc are untouched while hacking with an SD loader. When my Zero Suit Samus uses her final smash, she turns into Samus. When Samus uses final smash, my texture mod has dissapeared. What do I do? This is a difficult, rampant problem that everyone is working on day and night to solve right now. (not really) First, try putting both .pac and .pcs files in your character directory. If that doesn't work, take the file you're using, open it in Smash Attacks, and edit the final smash executive loop so it doesn't include the transformation action. '''I've seen some different versions of the Character Select screen. Can I move it around how I want, and if I can, how would I do it? These modified Character Select Screens are abbreviated to CSS codes, and Stage Select Screens to SSS codes. I don't know how to edit them myself, but some CSS/SSS codes for you to use can be found in the BrawlVault. (link in next line) -If you REALLY want to find out, ask ASF1nk on KC-MM. He makes lots of these custom CSS/SSS codes, and might tell you how to do it. His page of hacks --> link Where do I place the CSS files? If you followed the link above and looked around AT ALL, you would see a link to the user's guide. I'll get it for you. --> Guide 'Can I disable individual hacks? For an example, have texture hacks on Ike, but not on Marth?' Of course. If you're using an SD loader, just delete the hack files you want to "disable". To reapply the hacks, put the files back on. It's very simple if you keep a folder with all your hacks in it, and put on/take off the hacks you want on your SD. 'Is there a step by step tutorial of how to install these brawl hacks? This whole idea is kind of overwhelming.' Here are the basic, dumbed-down steps for new hackers: 1. Do you have everything you need? (i.e. a Wii, a Brawl game CD, an SD card, a computer with internet, a brain, etc.) 2. Softmod your wii/set up an SD loader. In other words, install this. Follow the instructions they provide. 3. Set up the basic folder heirarchy on your SD card, for later convenience. There's specific directory examples in the File Placing and Naming Guide. If this confuses you, just go to the next step. 4. Put the desired patch files in the proper locations on your SD card. These are the .pac/.pcs files. Refer to the aforementioned guide for proper naming/locations. 5. Make a .gct file containing the File Patch Code. The .gct maker is here. The code is here. Don't forget to put the .gct on your SD card after you make it if it isn't already. 6. Plug your SD in, launch the game via the Homebrew channel, and enjoy! Can I hack Brawl if I am using a USB loader instead of an actual disc? Where can I find how to do that? How do I edit code for Balanced' 'Brawl? and what's the Free camera code (the code I want to add in)? Where do I ask a question? Read the introduction paragraph to this page.